the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssum
Alyssum is a Wendy who grew up in NeverNeverLand with her sister Rosebay and married an orphan raised by the Fairies before ever setting foot on Praxis. When she first did, it was to fulfil a promise to her husband to find a new mate for her co-wife whom had forced a breach. Sadly enough though, it turns out that her husband and ex-co-wife cuckolded her, culminating in a divorce by a note left on the family table. Alyssum burnt down the house and for a while lived with her sister Rosebay again before finding a new home in Solace. She soon left however on a journey outside of NeverNeverLand, mostly in a bid to escape the pain of her betrayal at the hands of those she had cared for so greatly. When a careless take-off caused her to break a wing on a branch, she was left stranded in the neutral lands of central Palachia. Fortunately, a down on his luck gentleman travelling through the area found her and treated her kindly. As Alyssum was nursed back to health, she grew enamoured with her partner and soon consummated her love for him. However, over the next few weeks he seemed to undergo changes and eventually began to fall to the effects of the taint coursing within a mamonme's energy. After the intervention of a passing unicorn she was informed of an academy run in the lands to the south by a certain Bovitauride priestess named Clover and her husband. It was around this time that she was introduced to Eiraiha through an incident which occurred that changed her perception of her. While resting at a tavern located in the wilderness just before the lands which would later become that of the Gentle Flame, she and her beau happened upon a pure white lamia with honey blonde hair and rainbow banded irises. This serpentine woman appeared to be doing everything wrong, her posture and poise were both rigid and tense, she also frowned upon the fact that the Wendy had a partner such as the one she had. After initially confronting her as if a mother trying to find what a child had done wrong, she discovered that not only was she the Principal God of Praxis, but that she was like a child with no knowledge of the matters of the world. Alyssum developed a maternal protectiveness over Eiraiha from this, and after arriving at the site of what would soon become Crystal Plinth, became a top student and graduate of Clover's Academy. It is tragic however, that in a daring Luminaire raid upon the then small town of Crystal Plinth her beau lost his life, leaving her bereaved once more. After this event Eiraiha formally placed the lands under Heaven's protection and settled in the region. As Crystal Plinth grew, Alyssum rose through the ranks and became the second high priestess in the Lands of the Gentle Flame. She set up a training and counselling group for Magical Girls and Sorceresses that later spawned a battle unit. With this unit she swore that no citizen of the Lands of The Gentle Flame would feel the pain she had. It was far later, when Eiraiha had accidentally walked into the room where Clover and Erien were 'busy'. that Alyssum's previously developed, maternal protectiveness over Eiraiha grew to the point where she considered the Principal Goddess as her own child. During the war, Alyssum led her troops as part of Eiraiha's army and proved to be a crucial addition to the efforts against Fennich, the Fey-thest, Korragae and Seretique. Personality and looks Alyssum looks like a cute young girl, but wears her hair in a somewhat strict single braid that almost reaches her bottom. She has a habit of treating almost everyone she cares for as a child to some degree, though Balase and Rosebay are treated as equals. They share a hobby of collecting animal friends, her personal favourite being Zara who has lived with her long enough to know more about the Wendy priestess than many others. Though very compassionate and understanding, Alyssum's wrath is something even the most powerful entities seek to avoid as the petite Mamonme is a powerhouse in terms of magic. And she can even approach Eiraiha's league by having her squad adopt Formation N x N, feeding her form with the magical reserves of NeverNeverLand. Currently, she has a tentative relationship with one Steave, whom she shares with Rosebay.